


Control

by trinketries



Category: 100 Percent (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When news of the alien forces approaching is finally announced throughout the base, nobody is really surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **halloween 2013: trick-or-treat exchange** for [yubat](http://yubat.livejournal.com/).

When news of the alien forces approaching are finally announced throughout the base, nobody is really surprised. Tensions had been rising for months and Minwoo's team has been training for even longer; there is no one more prepared than them. Minwoo is even aware before the war starts that he’ll be staying behind to maintain command from the control center.

But no amount of preparation readies him for when his team boards their ships with nothing but absolutely essential supplies--for the moment when it really hits him that he has seen them do this so many times in the past, but this is the first time he thinks they might not be coming back.

And he really starts to think, and he remembers the jokes and the games they played during training and this feeling of dread washes over him because this is nothing like the past, but then _Chanyong._

Chanyong says, "So, I'll be back,” nonchalant, like he's just going down the street to grab them some lunch. "Soon-ish."

And Minwoo doesn’t want to say that he doesn’t trust Chanyong, because he _does,_ but.

"You better be," Minwoo tells him, and he watches the door of Chanyong's ship close behind him.


End file.
